inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reptile
Reptile'''Cuando el jugador consigue enfrentarse a '''Reptile en el Mortal Kombat original, en la barra de energía de Reptile se lee Scorpion. El nombre Reptile aparece en el último texto del mensaje de victoria: "You have defeated Reptile!!" ("¡¡Haz derrotado a Reptile!!"). El nombre Reptile en la barra de energía sería restaurado en el port de Mortal Kombat para Super Nintendo'''En Mortal Kombat X, de acuerdo a un diálogo entre Raiden y '''Reptile el verdadero nombre de éste último personaje es Syzoth. es el primer personaje oculto de la serie Mortal Kombat, y aparece desde la revisión 3.0 de Mortal Kombat en arcade. Ed Boon y John Tobias decidieron crear una característica oculta super secreta, cuyo concepto fue concebido mientras Ed Boon manejaba de regreso a Midway después de almorzar en KFC un sábado por la tardeDe acuerdo a Ed Boon en el video Mortal Kombat Deception - Reptile Trading Card, Reptile fue creado un día sábado. En Septiembre 8 de 2009, el mismo Ed Boon menciona que Reptile fue creado un día domingo.. Reptile fue creado como un híbrido entre Sub-Zero y Scorpion, contrastando los colores originales de cada ninja, azul y amarillo respectivamente, dando como resultado el verde. Posteriormente en la revisión 4.0 fueron incluidas las pistas para encontrarloPistas de Reptile en Mortal Kombat: "I am Reptile, find me" ("Soy Reptile, encuéntrame"), "You must find me to beat me" ("Debes encontrarme para vencerme"), "Alone is how you will find me" ("Me encontrarás solo"), "Look to La Luna" ("Mira a La Luna"), "10.000.000 if you destroy me" ("10.000.000 si me destruyes"), "Tip eht of mottob" ("Bottom of the Pit"), "Perfection is the key" ("Perfección es la clave"), "Fatality is the key" ("Fatality es la clave"), "You cannot match my speed" ("No puedes superar mi velocidad"), "Blocking will get you nowhere" ("Defenderte no te llevará a nada"). En el port de Mortal Kombat para Super Nintendo, la pista "Fatality is the key" fue cambiada por "Finishing is the key", a consecuencia de la censura de Nintendo con los fatalities., apareciendo aleatoriamente antes de algún round para entregarlas. Para enfrentarse a él, se debía conseguir Double Flawless sin usar el botón de bloqueo peleando en el escenario The Pit. De esta forma, el jugador enfrentará a Reptile entre las estacas de The Pit Bottom. Reptile es el último raptor conocido hasta Mortal Kombat Trilogy, y desde Mortal Kombat 4 mostró drásticos cambios que dejaron a la vista su verdadera apariencia. Él ha servido lealmente a sus maestros con la eterna promesa de recuperar a su reino, Zaterra, y a los demás miembros de su raza. Historia Reptile pertenece a la casi extinta raza de raptors de Zaterra de la cual es, supuestamente, el último sobreviviente. Shang Tsung lo recluta y le ordena permanecer oculto en las profundidades de The Pit, para evitar que cualquier víctima que cayera en el fondo logre sobrevivir a las estacas de acero. Tras la derrota del hechicero, Reptile retorna a Outworld con los otros guerreros de Shao Kahn. En el siguiente torneo, Reptile mantuvo su posición como protector personal de Shang Tsung haciendo unas pocas intervenciones en kombate. Luego, durante la invasión en Earthrealm, Shao Kahn le ordena capturar a Kitana para condenarla por el asesinato de Mileena, misión en la que sería asistido por Jade. Sin embargo, ella lo traiciona para ayudar a la princesa, y Reptile es capturado, llevado como prisionero a Edenia en donde Sindel lo destierra a las Minas de Cobalto ShokanEl cómic canónico Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition menciona que Reptile fue deserrado a las Minas de Cobalto Shokan, mientras que la biografía del personaje menciona que "fue desterrado al Netherrealm por cometer genocidio contra varias especies".. Eventualmente Edenia sería invadida por Shinnok, y Reptile es reclutado para kombatir nuevamente contra los guerreros de Raiden. Shinnok fue derrotado, y Reptile volvió con su antiguo maestro Shao Kahn. Mientras tanto, su apariencia física es drástica y progresivamente alterada, involucionando a su forma primitiva, debido a su prolongado alejamiento con los del resto de su clase. Reptile sirve al Emperador protegiéndolo de las posibles amenazas de aquellos que pretenden destruirlo. La última de estas amenazas es la fuerza combinada de Kitana y Goro. Kahn le ordena a Reptile enviarle un mensaje a Shang Tsung demandando su asistencia contra los enemigos, pero el hechicero no reconoció a Reptile en su nueva apariencia, y combatió contra él confundiéndolo con algún enemigo. Cuando Tsung pudo reconocerlo, cesa el kombate y recibe las órdenes del Shao Kahn, atendiendo de inmediato el llamado. Con su misión cumplida, Reptile retorna con su maestro, pero en el camino pronto percibió un kombate en un lugar cercano al Palacio de Shang Tsung. Rápidamente acude al lugar y se percata de una pequeña pelea entre Scorpion y Quan Chi. Scorpion fue derrotado, pero luego ambos hechiceros acordaron un plan para asesinar a Shao Kahn. Aunque trató de enfrentarlos, se percató que él solo no era rival contra los hechiceros, y decidió regresar con Shao Kahn para advertirle sobre el plan. En el camino de regreso, Reptile es interceptado por Nitara. En ese momento, ella le ofrece un arma tradicional de los raptors: el Kirehashi. Reptile se la arrebata con un veloz movimiento y la mueve contra enemigos imaginarios. Una vez que salió de su trance, Nitara lo condujo hasta un campamento base secreto de las fuerzas de Kitana, y entonces le revela que tiene información que podría ser útil para el Emperador. De nuevo Reptile continua su camino de regreso, pero al llegar encontró a Shao Kahn muerto, y sin duda supo que fue asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, pero también sintió que fue su culpa y termina vagando en Outworld angustiado y sin un amo a quien seguir. Eventualmente se encontraría de nuevo con Nitara, y como una forma de redimirse Reptile le ofrece sus servicios. Su primera orden fue atacar a Cyrax y destruir el panal de su brazo para debilitarlo, y aunque Reptile cumple su misión es derrotado de todas formas por Cyrax, obligándolo a huir. Más tarde Reptile se percataría que Nitara lo ha manipulado para sus propios fines, y furioso decide buscarla para vengarse. Al llegar a Lava Shrine advierte que tanto ella como Cyrax se han marchado, y entonces, en el fondo de la cámara el último Gran Huevo de Dragón emitió una energía luminosa revelando la silueta del embrión de un dragón. Este pequeño dragón se estiró y desquebrajó el Huevo, provocando que la energía se dispare contra el cuerpo de Reptile, transformándolo en una nueva criatura: la reencarnación de Onaga, el Rey Dragón. Onaga fue derrotado y su cuerpo es separado de el de Reptile. Luego él es encontrado por Taven en la guarida del Dragón Rojo. Reptile mantiene prisionero a Caro, el dragón protector de Daegon, para utilizar su capacidad para crear portales. Taven derrota a Reptile y libera a Caro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Reptile es finalmente asesinado en la base de la Pirámide de Argus, durante los eventos del Armagedón. Reescribiendo la historia En el primer kombate del décimo torneo, Reptile es derrotado por Johnny Cage. Cuando Shang Tsung perdió el torneo contra Liu Kang, Reptile y el resto de los kombatientes del hechicero abandonan el Salón del Trono de vuelta a Outworld. En el inicio del siguiente torneo, Jax derrota a Baraka y Shang Tsung se dispone a anunciar el próximo kombate, pero es interrumpido por Reptile para entregarle un mensaje. Posteriormente en el Bosque Viviente, Smoke interrumpe una transacción entre hechicero y Kano. Entonces Reptile asiste a Tsung para atacar a Smoke, pero son derrotados. Más tarde, Sub-Zero llega al Coliseo y demanda a Shao Kahn enfrentar a Scorpion, pero es obligado a kombatir contra Reptile a quien logra derrotar en kombate. Durante la invasión en Earthrealm, los oficiales Stryker y Kabal encuentran a Reptile escalando la pared de un edificio hacia ellos. Una vez en la azotea se enfrentan y finalmente Stryker derrota a Reptile. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat la Película *''[[Mortal Kombat (Película)|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat la Película]]. Inicialmente '''Reptile' aparece como una criatura reptilezca bípeda al servicio de Shang Tsung, cuya misión es vigilar a la princesa Kitana. Más tarde Liu Kang, Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage se infiltran por obscuras cavernas hasta encontrar a Shang Tsung. Luego de espiar su conversación con Goro y Kano, se alejan del lugar pero se pierden entre intrincados pasajes. En ese momento Kang nota a una extraña criatura oculta en su invisibilidad, y al acercarse Reptile le escupe un líquido corrosivo en el rostro de Liu Kang, lo que le causa irritación. Reptile aprovecha la ocasión para escapar y perderse. Después de que Cage derrotó a Goro, Sonya es raptada por Shang Tsung, quien la llevó hacia Outworld. Liu Kang y Cage lo siguen para rescatarla, pero al poco andar tras cruzar el portal Kang advierte la presencia de alguien siguiéndolos. Pronto encuentra a Reptile camuflado en una pared y lo arroja contra una estatua caída. De alguna forma sin explicar, la estatua se posesiona de Reptile transformándolo en un guerrero. Tras un difícil kombate, Liu Kang logra derrotarlo. Mortal Kombat Conquest *''[[Mortal Kombat Conquest|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Conquest]]. Como parte de un plan de Shao Kahn para desmoralizar a Kung Lao y a sus amigos, '''Reptile' es enviado a Zhu Zin para cometer una serie de asesinatos y así inculpar a Tomas, un recién llegado en busca de Kung Lao para unirse a él en su batalla contra Outworld. Cuando las sospechas se hicieron más evidentes fue inevitable un kombate entre Tomas y Kung Lao, que fue interrumpido cuando Reptile intentó atacar con ácido a Kung Lao. Tomas se interpone justo a tiempo y evita el fatal desenlace a costa de su propia vida. Reptile vuelve a aparecer cuando Shao Kahn ha mermado sus fuerzas tras el ataque de Kreeya, tras lo cual ha cambiado su lealtad hacia la Emperatriz. No obstante, Reptile entiende el riesgo de esta nueva alianza así como también que sus similares no la aceptarán tan fácilmente, ya que ellos aún son leales a Kahn. Luego frente al consejo, sus integrantes cuestionan a Reptile sobre su alianza con Kreeya y pronto se inicia un kombate decisivo en el que Reptile logra la victoria y la aprobación final del resto de los integrantes del consejo. Eventos posteriores como la destrucción de las colmenas de Kreeya en Earthrealm apresuran los planes de Reptile para crear sus ejércitos, convirtiéndolo en un traidor al Emperador. La situación se complica y un impaciente Reptile siente la presión del tiempo en contra, lo que provoca algunas diferencias entre él y Kreeya. Por otra parte Shao Kahn hace desesperados intentos por descubrir a su traidor, y uno de sus más cercanos sacerdotes le ofrece una última oportunidad para encontrarlo mediante un juramento a su espada, que contiene un conjuro para espiar las palabras de quienes considera sus leales guerreros incluyendo al mismo Reptile. Kiri, quien ha estado espiando en el Salón del Trono del Emperador, descubre el engaño y logra advertirle a tiempo a Reptile antes de que dija algo que pudiese delatarlo. La eventual muerte de Kreeya a manos de su propia hija Vorpax concluye el acuerdo con Reptile, ya que ella ha vuelto a unirse con Shang Tsung. El hechicero derrota a Reptile en kombate, aunque queda bastante resentido. Mientras, Shao Kahn furioso jura venganza e inicia una serie de asesinatos contra todos aquellos a quienes considera sus enemigos, enviando a sus sacerdotes obscuros a concretar esta misión. Posteriormente, Kiri insiste en convencer a Reptile de que aún con Kreeya muerta, todavía existe la posibilidad de formar una alianza con Vorpax y al final lo logra, motivando a Reptile a debatirlo con el resto de los generales del consejo. Cuando retornaron, fueron atacados y asesinados por los sacerdotes. Mortal Kombat Rebirth *''[[Mortal Kombat Rebirth|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Rebirth]]. Un pequeño bebé nace con una enfermedad a la piel conocida como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ictiosis_Arlequ%C3%ADn ''Ictiosis tipo Arlequín], y su expectativa de vida no era superior a las dos semanas. En la actualidad, este niño ha sobrevivido, y ahora a los treinta años se ha convertido en un caníbal que se alimenta de la cabezas de sus víctimas, las cuales almacena en su refrigerador. Eventualmente, ha sido convocado para participar en un misterioso torneo usando el nombre clave Reptile. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. En la mayoría de los cómics, '''Reptile' solo se limita a ser el fiel sirviente de Shao Kahn sin ninguna otra aspiración mayor, sin demostrar algún indicio sobre su pasado o interés en descubrirlo. En Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition aparece de improviso para evitar el asesinato de Shang Tsung por Sub-Zero, para luego ser derribado por Scorpion. Durante la serie Blood & Thunder, él aparece en la última página del último número, junto a otros kombatientes de Mortal Kombat II. En Battlewave, Reptile tiene un conflicto con Mileena que es interrumpido por la presencia de Shao Kahn. Luego es enviado a espiar el complot contra el Empeador preparado por Kitana, Kung Lao, Baraka y Sub-Zero, sin embargo es sorprendido y entonces sometido para que revele los planes de Shao Kahn. No obstante, una conveniente discusión entre Sub-Zero y Baraka permite a Reptile escapar de sus captores. De vuelta en la Fortaleza de Shao Kahn, Reptile es atrapado por Scorpion y Kahn le obliga a revelar todos los detalles aobre su encuentro con los conspiradores. Tras estos eventos, es enviado junto a Mileena para capturar a Sonya Blade y obligarla a contraer matrimonio con el Emperador. Durante la trilogía Goro, Prince of Pain es convocado junto a Kitana, Mileena y Baraka por Shang Tsung para buscar a Goro. Entre sus intervenciones destacan una breve pelea inconclusa contra Baraka y una posterior derrota ante El Kombatiente. Luego logra derribar momentáneamente a Jax, es apartado con violencia por Goro justo cuando todos son regresados a sus reinos de origen por el poder de Zaggot. En Mortal Kombat: Just a Game, Reptile es derribado en una muy breve aparición; mientras que en Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition, Sindel condena a Reptile a trabajos forzados en las Minas de Cobalto Shokan, por sus crímenes cometidos contra Edenia. En la serie Mortal Kombat Blood Ties, participa como guerrero al servicio de Kotal Kahn, a quien mantiene informado sobre los eventuales procedimientos del enemigo. En la serie Mortal Kombat Blood Ties, Reptile aparece bajo el mando de Kotal Kahn, principalmente como el informante de los eventos ocurridos y de las acciones de sus enemigos. Más tarde participa en la emboscada preparada por Kotal en Golden Desert, donde luego son atacados por Sonya Blade y un grupo de soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales que buscan a Cassie Cage en Outworld. Videojuegos En las primeras revisiones de NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (Midway) para arcade, era posible seleccionar a Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero y a Reptile en su versión de Mortal Kombat II. Reptile era seleccionable ingresando RPT NOV 11 en la pantalla de creación de usuario. Todos ellos fueron removidos desde la revisión 3.0 por petición de la National Basketball Association (NBA). Alternativamente, creando un usuario y después de derrotar a los 27 equipos controlados por la máquina, el signo ?' aparecerá en la pantalla de selección de equipos, permitiendo elegir a varios jugadores ''all-star de la '''NBA, invitados especiales y a los cuatro kombatientes previamente nombrados. Notas adicionales *'Reptile' no aparece en Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm porque al ser la serie una continuidad de la primer película, mantiene el hecho de que Reptile fue muerto por Liu Kang. Es reemplazado por Komodai. *'Reptile' tiene una apariencia humana oculta en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, que aparece cuando dos jugadores lo eligen en el modo Versus. *Aún cuando Reptile muestra una apariencia primitiva más cercana a un reptil en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, es posible verlo con su forma ninja en el final de Sindel en Mortal Kombat Deception. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat la Película Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Rebirth Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat X Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat XL Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mobile